Epi 33 Death and Evil
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Some of you guys may hate me for doing this, but it was neccessary


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 33 "Death of Evil"

Ever since the "Great Break" (what we called the jail break of all the villains), I had struggled to decide whether to just put them back into the dungeons, or maybe execute them to ensure the safety of the people of Slugterra and even Slugterra itself. Since all the criminals were all out at the same time, I didn't know if we could contain them all therefore I needed to rid them of this beautiful land because now that they were together, for all I knew they could have been planning to destroy Slugterra all together!

Theme Song

No one on my team even hesitated at the idea and though that it was the perfect solution, but I still felt uneasy and that perhaps I would someday regret it. Even though I wasn't 100% sure, it was necessary and we needed to do it. The first 3 villains that were on the list were Balroun, Joker and Scarlett Eye; since they were the most dangerous of all the criminals that broke out. Scarlett Eye was the only one that I chose to spare because I respected and enjoyed his fighting skills (I liked to practice with him). Since the force that we were up against was ultra-power in of itself, I didn't send any officers to inspect anywhere rather I sent my probes to try and locate them. This was harder than I thought, since Slugterra was abandoned, so the "Evil League" could be anywhere in all of Slugterra!

After 6 days of searching, the probes found the Evil League in the bank and armoury of Metropolis (capital) stealing all that they wished. I had an idea to lure Joker away from his friends and be captured. A digital billboard was activated near him that said that clown supplies were on sale at a nearby party store (I knew that Joker wouldn't be able to resist going there). Joker left his friends (them now knowing of his departure) and went to the store and was knocked out my stun darts and taken away back to his cell for his execution with the rest.

Our next target was Balroun and we knew that he would looking for a new power source for his helmet so we snuck a beautiful Jewel that glowed so much in a nearby museum that it looked like some type of energy. Balroun noticed the light and went to investigate. When he opened the door he saw the huge blue jewel and slowly walked toward it in awe. Once he took 10 steps and was getting close to it, Noah tapped him on the shoulder, Balroun turned around, "Hey buddy" said Noah as he knocked out Balroun and took him back to us. We did the same trick again and again until the only 2 villains left were Carlos Cash and Scarlett Eye.

Jo-Anne, Valerie, Mahju, and Theodous walked down the street until the bad guys noticed the God Squad members. Scarlett Eye took out a buzzard and it made a high pitched sound which was made to alert all the members of the Evil League, but no one came! "Looks like it's just you guys and us" Mahju said proudly; loading her blaster. "You children are no match for me! I have faced your leader and have matched his abilities!" he replied scoffing. Mahju and her friends only laughed and took out a small rod and pointed it all them. Scarlett went into a defensive stance, but was stunned before he could do anything. The stick was a stun rod which shot a ring of electricity and stunned him, then Carlos who attempted to run, but failed.

Finally I held a court meeting for all of Slugterra to attend to decide the fate of our demonic villains. We decided that Joker's sentence was to die by his laughing gas, Balroun's would be a sword in the face (It was the only way to kill him), but Scarlett's punishment would several whippings and beatings, but then would be put back in prison. The rest of the major criminals would be a shot to the head, or whatever death they would choose. As for Carlos he punished dearly, not only for his crimes, but for having business with Theodous and mixing him into Cash's schemes.

Eventually Carlos told us where they stashed away that half of my wealth that they had stolen and my treasury was restored in all its glory and light. All in Slugterra were returned to their houses and those who were homeless, were given a home and a job along with a large amount of money to start a new and better life. Also all in Slugterra were given over $100,000 to comfort all that they lost in all the schemes and crimes of the Evil League and to comfort all those they lost in evil plans of the villains. Everyone in Slugterra was thankful to me, all the way to their limit. They asked if there was anything that they could do in return for being such a generous and brave guardian and counsellor. There was nothing that I needed, but only I asked them never to let go of their faith, never to doubt it, but most importantly, never ever create their own versions of Catholicism. They asked me what I meant, so I told them about the dangers of Protestantism, Buddhism, Atheism and all other dangers to faith and the Church. They all promised that they would fulfill my requests as best that they possibly could and again thanked me for coming to their land to protect and teach them so that they and their children and the generations could live in peace for the rest of their lives in a land so fragile and beautiful.

Every year to remember the day that Slugterra was safe of the Evil League I opened the doors to my palace for 4 days for everyone to enjoy themselves called "Great Peace Day". Some of the things that they could do were: they could see what we were working on, ask for things from me, try out my school, have a tour of certain parts of the facility, learn from each of my classes (medics, engineers, scientists etc.), play sports in my courts and fields, enjoy the highest level of entertainment possible and a number of other things. I still felt bad about the executions of the villains, but at least now we would never have problems with any of the villains that almost destroyed Slugterra, but finally we had complete peace, but problems would still arise for me and the God Squad. Even though our work would never be finished we were always ready for whatever came our way and were ready to give our lives, for the greater good for our home and family in Christ.


End file.
